Pushing them together
by FireLadyMoon
Summary: Vivian, John's very good friend and Mycroft, Sherlock's brother meet one evening in Baker street completely by accident. And not one person in that room in that moment believed it would be grew to be something more. But fates decided otherwise. Can Vivian melt his heart or will she accept that caring is not an advantage.


Disclaimer I do not own Sherlock or it's characters. They belong to BBC and awesome Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. I only own my OCs. Also I am not a native speaker so my English is so, so. Feel free to tell me where I go wrong I will be glad if you do :) hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The day was brutal for Vivian Sladen as she packed her stuff in her briefcase.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Sladen." One of the students called to her as he hurried to get away from school.

"Don't run, Jamie!" She called after him smiling. Being a high school Chemistry teacher had its perks.

"Oh there you are Vivi." Vivi's blond friend said as she entered her classroom. Vivi was little taller than woman who just entered, which was evident when the said woman went to hug her.

"Oh hello Mary. Come to get me." She said putting on her coat on, leading Mary outside. Shrugging Mary followed her to a small café near the place she worked. Mary's wedding was just week away and she wanted everything to be great and ready. Vivian smiled remembering her own wedding years before. She just as nervous as Mary was now, but the bliss that followed later (if you chose a right partner) was incredible.

"So how's Tommy?" Mary asked after her rant about the wedding.

"Oh he is great. With his grandparents right now." She replied sipping her tea.

Glancing up at Mary she saw there was something that was bugging her, but she wasn't saying it. Vivian knew if there was something that would make Mary squirm around her it wasn't good. They weren't longest friend. They in fact met through John Watson, Mary's soon to be husband. Her husband and John were serving in the army together. But, Daniel didn't make from Afghanistan. But her and Mary became friends very quickly, she like the woman and thought she was right woman for John, especially after going through Sherlock Holmes' death and then his return and not once had she complained. She in fact welcomed Sherlock into their lives, which Vivian thought had to be difficult. She heard all sorts of stories about Sherlock from Tobias, a Scotland Yard detective who had pleasure of working with him.

"But are you alright?" Mary asked making Vivian sighed. She knew what her friend worried about.

"Mary I am fine. Just because I haven't had a stable relationship in… 4 years after my husband death, doesn't mean I'll kill myself." Vivi laughed. It was hard dealing with Daniel's death that was true, and Tommy was difficult to say the least, but she was holding on and living. If it was meant to be it will be. Mary wasn't sure, but let it go. Right on time Mary's phone rang.

"John." She mouthed and picked up. It gave Vivian enough time to check her phone for the texts, of course Tommy didn't text her.

"Come on, John wants us at Sherlock's." Mary said taking her coat and leaving. "Wait up!" Vivian called after her taking one last sip and hurried after her.

221b Baker street was certainly the most unusual place she has ever been to. As she went up the stair after Mary she looked at all the things that were neatly placed at the stairs. Inside of an apartment wasn't better. Things were everywhere, papers, laptops and on the kitchen table was a small lab.

"And I though I was crazy." Vivi mumbled to herself as she saw that. Ever since she was a small child she wanted her own lab.

"Hey John." Mary kissed her fiancé.

"Hello Vivi." John said hugging his friend.

"John." She said smiling and hugging back. "You could call you know. He is missing you." A movement caught her eye.

A fairly tall man with unruly black hair was standing back turned to her. She presumed this was famous Sherlock Holmes. She had seen his pictures, Tommy and some of her students couldn't shut up about him.

"Sherlock." John called and the man slightly turned. She could now see what was he wearing, a dark blue suit with white shirt underneath and no tie.

"This is Vivian Sladen. Vivi this is Sherlock Holmes." John said introducing them to each other.

"Pleasure." Vivian said putting out a hand for him to shake.

"Right." He said taking her hand. "I annoy you." He said so suddenly making Vivian burst out laughing. But she had to admit he was good.

"Sherlock, please." John said warningly, but Vivian shook her head.

"No it's fine, John. Really." She said with a smile.

"I annoy you and I didn't offend you with being direct. Now that's interesting." Sherlock said twrling around obviously trying to find something. After a few seconds he gave up and set in his chair. "Tea, Vivi?" Her friend asked, not sure what to do.

"Yes, please. Mary didn't let me have my tea earlier." Vivian said joining Mary who sat on a sofa.

"Analyzing me already, Mr Holmes?" Vivian asked not looking at him, but rather looking for something in her purse.

"Oh I am done already." He said cockily making Vivi smile.

"Well let's hear it then. John told me about your amazing skills, so did Tobias." She dug out a lip balm and applied it on her lips.

"Very well." He said ignoring the fact that he had no idea who Tobias was. "You are a widow of an army man. He served with John, but didn't make it." Mary and John tensed, but even though her eyes were sad Vivian continued to smile and leaned even closer. "You have one son, between years of 9 and 12. You are over your husband and his death, but you still hold him close to your heart. Been in a series of unsuccessful relationships. You work with kids, probably in a high school, but your own kid is giving you headaches. Probably because he lost his father. You send him regularly to his grandparents and join him on weekends. You are an animal lover and you like horse riding, you are probably also very good at it."

Vivian breathed out a chuckle completely taken with the man. "That was amazing and accurate." Vivian said taking the cup from John.

"Everything?" Sherlock asked surprised. "Didn't expect everything to be right." He said pretty pleased with himself.

"Tommy is going to be 10 in two months. Daniel died in Afghanistan and Tommy is missing him. So yeah right to the dot." Vivian said taking a sip. John and Mary smiled now sure that she really was alright.

"You know Mary, this was really sneaky of you." Vivi said putting her cup on the coffee table. "Sorry?" Mary said not really sure what Vivi meant. Not ever she though she would be on to her. "To ensure I was ok you brought me to great Sherlock Holmes. Shame on you." She grinned at her friend.

"That is observation." Sherlock said looking through some letters.

"Change of plans. Move Jarred all the way back. He started to dislike you. Whatever had you done to him?" Sherlock asked turning to the two women.

"Nothing." Mary said defending herself.

"Jarred? The small redhead who was drooling after you the other day?" Vivian asked turning sharply to see Mary.

"He wasn't drooling." She defended.

"Yeah, darling he was. You invited him to your wedding? Now that's cruel." Vivian snorted.

"Oh that's it." Sherlock said shrugging.

"Hello, Sherlock. I see you've got company." At the doors stood, leaning on his umbrella stood a man. He was tall, around 6 feet, concluded Vivian as she looked him up and down. Vivian had to admit he was pretty handsome for a haughty, older guy.

"Mycroft." Sherlock said picking up his violin, plucking notes. Vivi glanced at Sherlock noting his annoyed look. It was an annoyed look of a younger brother if she ever saw one.

"Sherlock, John, Mary." The man named Mycroft greeted.

"Mycroft meet Vivian Sladen."

"Mary's bride made." He smiled down to the Vivian who still sat down.

"I'll say brothers." Said she not tearing her eyes away from his. Had had blue eyes, actually more like gray.

"Very good." The older Holmes complemented. Standing up Vivian gave her hand for him to shake.

"Vivian Sladen." "Mycroft Holmes." As he introduced himself he took her hand and kissed it. Sherlock gave out deep, audible sigh.

"Mycroft what do you want?"

"To give you this." Mycroft said letting of Vivi's hand. John stood up to let Mycroft sit across his brother, while he himself sat on the arm of the sofa.

"So those are the infamous Holmes brothers." Vivian whispered to them while still looking in their direction. She could clearly see the signs of brotherly rivalry. John grunted out something, something inaudible. Mary made a face as Sherlock stared to jab at his older brother, something about a diet.

"Oh look at the time." Vivian suddenly exclaimed as she looked at her mobile phone.

"I have to go. Tommy is waiting for me. Sorry. Mr. Holmes, Sherlock. Bye you two." She said and left with a smile.

Vivian was lying on the beach with her son. Tommy was rather tall for his age already, he liked solace and it worried Vivian greatly. "Mother." He whispered trying to get her attention.

"Yes, Tommy?" She asked turning to him. They had pretty nasty row just hours before. She knew he didn't mean it, but it still hurt her that he blamed her for her late husband's death.

"I didn't mean what I said." He said looking at his feet. "I just miss him." Tommy was 6 when Daniel died. He had just seen him 6 months before he died.

"I know Tommy. I know, but…" Vivian sighed leaning back into her seat. She really had no idea what to say to him. She was trying to be both mother and a father to her son, but it was not meant to be so. She was his mother.

"Mrs Sladen, how nice to meet you here." Vivi looked up and ready to look up at the familiar grey eyes.

"Hello Mr Holmes. What brings you to Brighton?" Vivian smiled up at him.

"Holmes? Holmes as in?" Tommy asked looking at this man who was hovering above her mother.

"Oh, no, Tommy. This is Mycroft Holmes Sherlock Holmes' older brother. This Mr. Holmes is my son Tommy." Vivian said getting up to properly greet him.

"I figured. You do have the same facial lines." Mycroft said look down from the bridge of his nose.

"Wish to join us?" Vivian asked with a smile which Mycroft returned. Vivian was not stupid, last few days after work she spent with Mary, John and Sherlock making wedding plans and in those few days she learned a lot about Holmes' boys. She knew Mycroft was faking the smile.

"Thank you, but no. I just saw you and thought to come and say hello." "That was very nice of you." Vivi smirked. Tommy looked between, brother of his hero and his mother.

"Are you able to make deductions like your brother?" Tommy asked, saving his mother from very awkward silence.

"Indeed I am." He said raising an eyebrow at the little boy before him. Mycroft saw Vivian smirk at her son winking at him.

"Really? I though only he could be that smart." He said his childlike curiosity getting out.

"May I?" Mycroft asked Vivian who nodded. "Be ready for a shock, dear." She said sitting back down, telling Mycroft to join her, but yet again he declined.

"You are an only child. Your mother is high school teacher and your father is a policeman who changed his career and went into military service. You fancy a girl in your class, but you are afraid to approach her. You spend your weekends with your grandparents and use grandfather's deodorants trying to "man up"." He said popping the p. "You love your mother, but you miss your father and blame your mother for his passing. You know it's not her fault and you feel bad about very quickly. You are hard working for a ten year old, and with intelligence above average. You also don't approve with your mother's dates thinking she would forget your father. Good enough?" Tommy was gapping at the man in front of him. He was right about everything.

"That was… wow." He said chuckling. "I would really like to know how the pair of you do that!" He exclaimed. Vivi was really shocked with realization that Tommy didn't like the men she used to see. It was never serious with any of them and they were all stable and nice men.

"Tommy, ease up." She whispered smiling at her son. She hadn't seen him this happy for a long time, she just couldn't wait for him to meet Sherlock at the wedding.

"No it's alright, Mrs Sladen. I should be going." Mycroft said smiling at the pair again.

"That's too bad Mr Holmes. I was starting to enjoy your company." Vivian said standing up to say goodbye properly.

"But do call me Vivian." She said holding out her hand.

"Then do call me Mycroft." He said and kissed her hand again. "Goodbye." He said leaving the mother and the son alone again. Both of them looked after Mycroft Holmes, but each for their own reason. Vivian had to admit he was looking good in that expensive three piece suit. He really could pull of an old style like that in today's world, which made him even more intriguing to her.

"Will you two be going out?" He finally asked when he couldn't see Mycroft anymore.

"No Tommy. He doesn't do dating." Vivi said and decided to change the subject she asked.

"What about that girl you fancy?" Making Tommy roll his eyes mumbling something to himself, while picking up a book pretending to read it, so his mother would leave him alone to think.

* * *

"I heard you visited Vivian, while she was on Brighton weekend with her son." Sherlock said as soon as Mycroft walked into his apartment.

"Yes, I had a little business down there to take care of." HE said making himself comfortable opposite of Sherlock.

"Did you get yourself a girlfriend Mycroft? That diet must be working for you after all." Mycroft looked at Sherlock as an older brother would if his younger sibling said something utterly stupid.

"Don't be absurd, Sherlock." This didn't convince Sherlock. He knew his brother, knew him really well in fact even though he would never admit it. Something intrigued Mycroft about this woman and Sherlock wanted to know what. But asking his brother about would be useless.

"Don't even think about it Sherlock." Mycroft warned. He didn't like when his brother started to think along those lines.

"I am not thinking about anything. I am just wondering have you already put surveillance on her?" He asked taking a sip of his tea.

"She was seen with you, brother dear. I had no choice. You did looked rather friendly together. Don't want anything to happen to her, now do we?" Shrugging Sherlock put his cup back on it saucer and grabbed his violin. "So the case?" Mycroft pointedly looked at his younger brother who shot him rather annoyed look.

The big day came and Vivian and Tommy were riding to the church. She parked their little blue car on the church's parking lot.

"I so don't want to be here. Weddings are not my thing." Tommy said frowning.

"I know, but you will love this one. That I promise." His mother said mysteriously. He decided to trust her and went out of the car.

"Tommy." Called out John. Tommy turned around and ran to his open arms. "Godfather." He said smiling.

"I missed you." He wined. "I know, Vivi told me. I was a bit busy, but I promise we'll see each other a lot after we sort this out." John said kissing Vivi on the cheek as a greeting.

"Let's go and see your best man." Vivi said leading Tommy away from the parking lot. Vivian wished she had a camera with her to photograph her son's face when he saw Sherlock.

"Ah you are Tommy." Sherlock said getting in his face.

"Sherlock." Vivi warned putting her hand on his shoulder. Nodding he moved away. Insuring that Tommy would be fine with Sherlock and his Godfather she went to see Mary who was no doubt in panic right about now. It turned out that she was right. She was pacing back and forth her with wedding dress, was long and lacy. Janine, Mary and herself went to pick out the dress. The two woman made sure Mary had the best for her wedding.

"Put on a smile Mary. It will be fine." Vivi chuckled. Janine huffed and pulled a few strands of Vivi's auburn hair and put them back in place.

"Hold still." Janine said taking the hair spray and sprayed it on her head.

"Thanks." "Mhm, you are welcome." She said and it was time. Vivi and Janine went first and took her place at the front, on the left of the altar. And the Bride's march began. Mary came in slowly right in tune with the march. Glancing at John she saw him gaping, his eyes shining and Vivian knew they would be happy forever.

The reception was just as great. She and Tommy mingled with other guests and kids. The place they chose was small homey hotel, with beautiful garden and awesomely decorated dance hall. It all looked so beautiful, Vivian concluded and she remembered her own wedding. She chuckled to herself thinking how small things could make you remember the ones you lost. She wondered if she would ever had another wedding. She certainly hoped so. Tommy looked up at his mother and saw glazed and distant look in her eyes. He knew she would be thinking about his father, especially since she was messing with her wedding ring that hung on a golden chain around her neck. She didn't want to wear it, it would just make her more uncomfortable and feel her closed of the world, so she decided to put it around her neck.

"Mother we should go in." Tommy said quietly taking her hand slightly tugging.

"ah yes." Vivian said breaking from her memories and thoughts smiling down at her child following him.

After dealing with guests Sherlock secluded himself and called someone. That some one turned to be his brother.

„Yes, what, Sherlock?" He asked breathlessly.

"Why are you out of breath?" Sherlock asked making a face, already guessing.

"Filing." Mycroft curtly answered rolling his eyes.

"Either I've caught you in a compromising position or you've been working out again. I favour the latter, after all Vivian is here."

"What do you want?" Mycroft said annoyed completely ignoring that Sherlock mentioned Vivian.

"I need your answer, Mycroft, as a matter of urgency." Sherlock said looking around the room. "

"Answer"?" Mycroft echoed.

"Even at the eleventh hour it's not too late, you know. Both Vivian and Tommy are here."

"Oh, Lord." He said sighing again ignoring the mentioned pair. Mycroft really wished Sherlock would stop doing that. Mycroft was very interested in the auburn haired hazel eyed woman. And it annoyed him greatly. He didn't like being, interested in anyone, not unless they were a threat to the Nation. Sherlock wasn't helping either. Mycroft hanged up sighing. His brother was making friends, he was mingling with people. He completely turned around his tables around. For the second Mycroft thought that he really was lonely, but he dismissed that though as if it were a fly. His phone beep notifying him he got a message, none other than Sherlock.

"What now?" Mycroft wondered as he looked at it. Closing his eyes he sighed in desperation. The picture was attached and Mycroft could kill his brother now. This was getting out of hand. Sherlock sent him a photo of Vivian and Tommy, standing together smiling talking with Mrs. Hudson. Vivian was dressed in lilac dress that flattered her figure, her hair up in a messy bun with few strand adorning her face. He deleted the picture returning to his workout.

The dinner was great, all the dishes really tasty and Vivian had to admit Mr and Mrs Watson really out did themselves.

" Pray silence for the best man." Master of ceremonies said. The guests applauded and cheered as Sherlock rises to his feet at the top table. He buttoned his jacket, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends ... and ... erm ... others." Vivian barely suppressed her chuckle. She was really wondering how would he do it. He stopped and blinked looking around. There was an awkward pause. He stumbled upon his words not really knowing what to say even though both Mary and Vivi helped him make a speech.

"A-a-also ..." Mrs Hudson looked nervous and Greg sat back a little, looking concerned. Vivian noticed their concern and leaned out a bit hissing out at him.

"Cards, use the bloody cards!" She wrote him cards if he were to block, but she guessed he completely forgot about those too.

"Telegrams." John said quietly but loud enough for Sherlock to hear it. He started off good reading them, but then in his own fashion he started to mumble since they were repeating. "oh joy." Vivian mumbled.

"He is a bit eccentric, isn't he?" Tommy mumbled to his mother.

"A bit?" She asked looking down at him sending them both in the fit of giggles, that didn't went unnoticed.

"Vivi." Mary hissed at her. Vivian cleared her throat.

"sorry."

"When John first broached the subject of being best man, I was confused." Continued Sherlock and this time Vivian paid attention.

"I confess at first I didn't realise he was asking me. When finally I understood, I expressed to him that I was both flattered and ... surprised." Sherlock said, but the frown crept on John's face as if he didn't remember this.

"I explained to him that I'd never expected this request and I was a little daunted in the face of it. I nonetheless promised that I would do my very best to accomplish a task which was – for me – as demanding and difficult as any I had ever contemplated. Additionally, I thanked him for the trust he'd placed in me ... and indicated that I was, in some ways, very close to being ... moved by it. It later transpired that I had said none of this out loud." Vivian had to chuckle, even though he didn't did this intentionally he was being funny.

"This was a good start." Vivi thought as she smiled leaning back in her seat. Sherlock dug something out of his pockets. The cards they wrote, finally.

"Done that. ... Done that ... Done that bit ... Done that bit ... Done that bit ... Hmm ..." Vivian narrowed her eyes at him when the next sentence left his mouths.

"I'm afraid, John, I can't congratulate you." Everyone was attentive now. "All emotions, and in particular love, stand opposed to the pure, cold reason I hold above all things. A wedding is, in my considered opinion, nothing short of a celebration of all that is false and specious and irrational and sentimental in this ailing and morally compromised world."

People started to murmur looking between themselves. Even Mrs Hudson, John, Mary, they were all looking at him.

"Today we honour the death-watch beetle that is the doom of our society and, in time – one feels certain – our entire species. But anyway ... " He looks down at his cards."... let's talk about John."

"please." John whispered, not really knowing what will follow. Vivian was also in the dark, he surely wasn't satying to the speech they made.

"If I burden myself with a little help-mate during my adventures, it is not out of sentiment or caprice – it is that he has many fine qualities of his own that he has overlooked in his obsession with me." Vivian snorted. He really was egoistical, like Mycroft she guessed.

"Vivi." Mary turned threatening again quietly.

"Mum, really." Tommy also whispered. "This is really bad, isn't it?" He whispered to her. Vivian shrugged, because she didn't know. No one could know what he would do or say the next.

"Indeed, any reputation I have for mental acuity and sharpness comes, in truth, from the extraordinary contrast John so selflessly provides. It is a fact, I believe, that brides tend to favour exceptionally plain bridesmaids for their big day. There is a certain analogy there, I feel."

"Oi!" Vivian exclaimed glaring at the best man. She knew he didn't want to insult her, but still she felt she needed to. Of course he ignored her. Great. She rolled her eyes and sulked back into her seat. Tommy smirked because he knew how she hated to be ignored. The worst punishment for Vivian was just to ignore her. Instead he moved on to his next card

"... and contrast is, after all, God's own plan to enhance the beauty of his creation ..." The vicar grimaced.

"... or it would be if God were not a ludicrous fantasy designed to provide a career opportunity for the family idiot." Mary face-palmed and John was half-hiding behind his clasped hands. Vivian followed their example and turned away from him. The vicar looked at Sherlock grimly, and more guests were muttering amongst themselves. Sherlock pausee for a moment.

"The point I'm trying to make is that I am the most unpleasant, rude, ignorant and all-round obnoxious asshole that anyone could possibly have the misfortune to meet." Vivian turned back and smiled at him. She never, ever expected this. He looked at the vicar.

"I am dismissive of the virtuous ..." He turned to Janine next. "... unaware of the beautiful ..." He turned towards Mary and John, smiling slightly. "... and uncomprehending in the face of the happy. So if I didn't understand I was being asked to be best man, it is because I never expected to be anybody's best friend." The guests had fallen silent again and were listening intently. Molly and Greg exchange a long glance.

"Now this is getting good." Vivian smiled

"Certainly not the best friend of the bravest and kindest and wisest human being I have ever had the good fortune of knowing." Mary smiled proudly at her husband. Several of the guests made appreciative "aww" sounds.

"John, I am a ridiculous man ..." John smiled and nodded in agreement. "... redeemed only by the warmth and constancy of your friendship. But, as I'm apparently your best friend, I cannot congratulate you on your choice of companion." He looked down for a moment, then smiled a little.

"Actually, now I can." The guests murmured again, but now their tone was much more approving. John and Mary smiled.

"Mary, when I say you deserve this man, it is the highest compliment of which I am capable. John, you have endured war, and injury, and tragic loss ..." he leaned closer to John "... so sorry again about that last one ..." he straightened up again "... so know this: today you sit between the woman you have made your wife and the man you have saved – in short, the two people who love you most in all this world. And I know I speak for Mary as well when I say we will never let you down, and we have a lifetime ahead to prove that." Mrs Hudson whimpered and held a tissue to her nose. Molly wiped tears from her eyes with her serviette. Other guests – even some of the men – sniffled. John turns to Mary and whispered to her.

"If I try and hug him, stop me." "Certainly not. " She patted his arm.

*Time skip after solving the murder*

Vivian stood on the dance floor looking at the newly weds dancing at the slow waltz composed by none other than Sherlock. She swayed little with Tommy smiling at the sight. Sherlock once again made an amazing speech. Vivi couldn't believe it was the same man she met and heard about. She really expected someone cold, uncaring and all over a rude person, but Sherlock was… learning

. "Stay with Mrs. Hudson, honey I just need to do something quickly." Vivi said leaving her son to dance with other kids that were there under watchful eyes of Mrs Hudson.

"Why standing outside? Without a coat no less?" Vivian heard from behind her. Taking another smoke Vivian turned to him.

"You smoke?" Sherlock asked his eyebrows furrowed as he didn't notice it before.

"Here and there." She smiled throwing away the rest of the cigarette.

"You are leaving." "Yes, weddings, not my thing." She could see that he couldn't handle mixed feelings that he was having.

"Don't leave him Sherlock. You two need each other." Said she putting her hand on his biceps and got ready to leave in side.

"What about you?" He asked turning to see her. Sherlock didn't know what made him ask that, but this woman, she was something else. She captured his brother's attention immediately as he set his eyes on her. That was quite extraordinary.

"Hmmm?" She turned to him, as she didn't know what he was talking about. She was fine, she always had been.

"You and Mycroft. You know he was supposed to be here." Slightly chuckling Vivi couldn't believe he was bringing him up.

"There is nothing between us, Sherlock. Your brother will say the same. Besides, he thinks…" She made a thinking face as if trying to remember. "Ah yes, he thinks that caring is a disadvantage." Vivi smiled at Sherlock who looked at her intently and she knew he was trying to read her.

"Yet you care for him." Vivi closed her eyes, licking her lips and remained quiet giving herself little time to think.

"Sherlock…" She began slowly. "It doesn't matter. He cares for only one person in the world. You. He is cold as ice, I can never, ever know what he is thinking. After a long time I genuinely care for another person, an extraordinary person, but I am just an ordinary teacher." She took a few attentive steps towards Sherlock and put a hand on his cheek.

"I can never expect that I would interest him, a genius." He looked at the short woman in front of him, who acted so sisterly towards him. He never thought he'd have friends, but somehow a few people have been able to look pass his rudeness, his blunt words and him generally being an ass. Vivian not only she managed befriend him very quickly, but also catch Mycroft's eye. Mycroft wasn't an inexperienced man as Sherlock was, oh no. But he never got attached, he never courted, he never dated, that wasn't his style.

"You are right absolutely right. My brother is ice, he doesn't care." Totally ignoring her comment that his brother cared for him. What was it with Holmes' brothers ignoring what they didn't want to hear?

"But he did put surveillance on you." "And I didn't notice." She laughed out turning away from Sherlock. "This is just great. See, this is what I mean! I can't even notice I am being followed."

"Talk to Mary. I am rubbish at this; this is all chemicals for me." He said and walked away smiling to himself a bit. Vivi stood there stumped for a second before rushing off to the Dance hall. It wasn't difficult to find Mary who was now dancing with Tom, Molly's boyfriend.

"You with me, now!" Vivi hissed in her ear dragging her away.

"Mum, you ok?" Tommy asked sipping his drink.

"I am fine sweetie." She smiled kissing him on the top of the head, leaving with Mary where they could talk.

"You talked to Sherlock about me and Mycroft?!" Vivian said angry at Mary. Vivian wasn't angry actually, she was just confused and she didn't like to feel confused.

"Well, you seemed to click together. Meeting him around, talking about him." She slyly smiled.

"Talked? Talked about him, Mary?" She almost shouted at her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, but pushing her into something that could only lead to bad things, well wasn't Vivian's cup of tea.

"You did, and you did say you met him in Brighton. He is kind of your type isn't he?"

"If you think emotionally crippled then yeah." Vivi said sighing. "Oh come let's dance." Mary said dragging her back to the dance hall.

* * *

Days and months passed and Vivi could now see people that Mycroft put to

"look after" her. It was easy when she knew what she was looking for. She had also seen Mycroft a couple of times. It was always just in passing, but he would always stop to say hello at least. She would always look after him. Him and his three piece suite with that infernal umbrella he always had with him. Vivian was pulling a double shift covering for a biology colleague who got sick suddenly. Probably came down with the flu.

"Goodbye Mrs Sladen." One of the students timidly greeted her as they went out.

"Bye." Vivi whispered after her, her mind back to Mycroft for a slight second before turning back to reality. Grabbing her things she went to teacher's room to get her stuff.

"Vivian." One of her colleagues called after her.

"Hello, done for today?" She asked as he neared her enough so she didn't have to shout.

"Yes, you? Covering for Tony?" He asked joining her. She nodded sighing, she was rather tired and she just wanted to rest.

"Say can I ask you something?" her male colleague asked holding out her coat. She smiled at him appreciably, answering him.

"Of course as long as you ask it while we walk." He hurried after her as she tried to get from the stuffy school.

"I was wondering, there is a nice restaurant just near here. You and me a dinner?" He asked fumbling around the words. Vivian, however, didn't paying attention any more as she saw a very familiar silhouette. He smiled at her when he saw her, walking towards the pair that stopped. Vivian wasn't sure what was going on as they weren't on the streets, this wasn't your casual meeting, he came to see her in the school.

"Vivian?" her colleague inquired still waiting for an answer. "You, me, dinner?" he breathed out nervously chuckling.

"I am afraid Vivian won't be able to join you for your… dinner." Mycroft said as he came close to the pair to hear the question being repeated. Vivian saw it now, his whole body radiated power, self-confidence and arrogance. Right now she wouldn't want to be her colleague.

"I do believe she has already her evening planned." With that he smiled to both of the, but he offered his arm to Vivian. It was almost against her own will that she put her arm in his.

"I'll be seeing you on Monday, Andy." She said turning around to him. "Sorry about that dinner." She offered him a small smile that he didn't return, but glared at Mycroft who didn't even look fazed.

"Let's go." He said with straight face and led her away.

"good timing." She said as she breathed out a laugh.

"Was it? Oblivious people." Mycroft said his nose in the air. Vivian rolled her eyes looking up at him.

"So, you didn't do that just because you were a Good Samaritan, Mycroft. For what do I owe this pleasure?" Asked she as he led her to his car.

"Well… how about you try to deduce." He said looking down at her. Once looking up and down her body he got every bit of information he needed.

"Hmm… giving me a ride home? I really do need that." She said jokingly. Mycroft looked annoyingly at his companion.

"I am messing around Mycroft." She sighed as she entered his car while he hold the doors open for her.

"So where are we going?" She asked as he moved next to her. He leaned close to her and looked her with his trade mark look. She stared at his blue greyish eyes and found herself unable to look away from them. He noted that small interaction. In the end he looked away tell driver to drive them to their destination.

"I got you this. We are after all going to a nice restaurant." Mycroft said taking a box that was opposite of them.

"Now you know my size… I really should be worried." She laughed not really knowing what to say, he was so frustrating. His words and actions face to face said that he was cold and uncaring person, but small things, like sanding favourite flowers to Vivian, or putting surveillance (which was a little too much) on her so she would be safe and now buying her stuff showed that he cared, at least she though they showed that he cared. What he was like under all that, she wondered. She opened up the box and what she saw left her breathless. In side the box was the most beautiful emerald dress she had ever seen. Taking it in her hands she felt the soft fabric beneath her fingers. Silk, she concluded, but this must have cost fortune.

"I take it you like it." Mycroft said very pleased with the silent reaction he got. "I love it, but Mycroft this dress must have cost you a fortune." She exclaimed softly as she looked at him wide eyed. Throwing another one of his brilliant smiles, she couldn't figure out was it fake or for the first time he smiled honestly.

"Don't break your head with… such trivia." He said slowly still looking at her face.

"I probably should say I can't accept it…"

"Haven't you learned that I am the man that takes no as an answer. Thought you knew me better than that." Mycroft smirked leaning back crossing his legs and enjoyed the very short ride. The driver parked on the special entrance that only politicians used apparently. Pointing her in the direction of the bathrooms she went to change from her working attire in to this new beautiful dress and silver shoes he got her. She wasn't sure about the dress at all. It was definitely expensive it was much more than she could afford it herself, but as she put it on her doubts vanished the dress was simply unbelievable as if it was made for her. Vivian knew she wasn't a model, not even close, but in this she really thought she could make one run for her money.

"Need a hand?" She heard behind her and saw a woman tall as her typing on her mobile phone. She knew she had seen her before, but never paid any attention to her. "Maybe with make up." The woman looked up smiling at Vivian.

Mycroft was sitting at his usual table up in the gallery. From there it was easy to look down on wealthier, but still boring people. In a minute he found seven spouses that were having affairs, six that stole from their company, two that faked their own deaths to escape their problems. Mycroft sighed not sure what he was doing here. Taking Vivian out to dinner wasn't his plan at all, or buy that dress for that matter. How he hated his brother sometimes, he even managed to talk his own PA into this. She was the one who picked out a dress and shoes. He knew to buy his stuff, but woman's, no, not his area of expertise. However, when he saw the look on Vivian's face as she gazed upon the dress and touched it ever so lightly as if it would crumble made him kind of glad that Anthea bought it. He already ordered them 2001 Saint-Emilion hoping it would be satisfactorily for Vivian. He heard the doors open and he turned around to see… Mycroft sat frozen in his seat, staring at the woman in front of him. It was definitely Vivian, only a fool could miss that, but she looked, even boring, grumpy and lonely man like Mycroft had to admit, beautiful. Amazingly beautiful. The long emerald dress hugged her body making every curve visible, the front of the dress was completely covering her, but they nicely brought out her not so small chests. He stood up like any gentleman would went to her offering her his right hand, which she naturally took, leading her to her chair opposite of his. He took short and sure steps glancing down at his partner. Even he couldn't keep his eyes away from her. Pulling out a chair he let her sit, in doing that she exposed to him her bare back. Unconsciously, Mycroft creased her bare shoulders as he went to his seat. Vivian shuddered at his touch and traced his movements from the corner of her eye.

"It wasn't my idea." Said he putting his chin on his right fist looking intently at Vivian.

"So you let your younger bully you into a date." She smiled crossing her legs leaning back. She would never expect Sherlock to do something like that; he was probably nagged to it by Mary.

"I don't usually." He said leaning back, intertwining his fingers. Licking her lips lightly, she could see him following her movements.

"But I was curious I must admit." He elaborated why he decided to take her out for dinner.

"What about? Surely not me, I am the most boring person on the planet." She chuckled out, still believing what she has told herself for many years. Mycroft said nothing because partially he felt she was right. She did have quite boring job, her life was centred around Tommy, but there was this nagging feeling he didn't like. The feeling that made him dig for her information, to watch over her whenever he could, it frustrated him to no end, because he, Mycroft Holmes, didn't care for anybody.

"Mycroft, why are detaching yourself from the world?" Vivi asked leaning towards him, her eyes soft. She really would like to know why. Raising the eyebrow, Mycroft had the sudden urge to yell at her that it wasn't her business, but he didn't, he stayed quiet.

"Yeah I know, not my business." She slightly smiled, but Mycroft noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"People, they lie, they cheat, they don't think." He said clearly, looking down to the people mingling. "Half of those people are rich, famous, but they are criminals in one way or another. But what gets me is that people are stupid, they are uninteresting." Vivian listened to him intently and just for one tiny micro second she could hear regret and loneliness. That was the curse of geniuses they were incredibly lonely. Mycroft noticed how Vivian stayed silent so he turned to her. He worried that somehow he managed to insult her, yes he worried. He worried that she would take offence at well practically being called an idiot.

"That is your curse Mycroft. As it is your brother's." said she just slightly above whisper still looking down at the people. "Being smart is like a disease. Unfortunately, non contagious one." She smirked looking back at her partner. "Society doesn't let people be smart, be unique. I am a teacher I see that everyday." Mycroft found himself smiling, taken back by this woman. She wasn't exceptionally smart as him, but she was smart, really smart and he admitted to himself that perhaps there was one woman who could stand with him.

The dinner finished too quickly for both of their liking. But to prolong their "date" he offered to drive her down to Brighton to her son. She, however, told him it wasn't necessary, but he insisted and when Mycroft Holmes insisted on something he got it.

"Thank you for tonight; I really had a great time." Vivi said ready to get out of the car.

"It was a pleasure." And this time, Mycroft meant it as well as the small smile he sent her. She really brightened his world, she understood him and no matter how many time he told himself or Sherlock how caring was not an advantage, he couldn't help, but think that not even he was immune to it. Taking her hand he lightly kissed it looking her in the eye. Vivian blushed, but returned his look none the less. She was already fond of Mycroft's softer side.

"See you soon, Vivian." He said letting of her hand. Nodding she left the car and went to her in-law's house as quietly as she threw herself on her bed still in the silken dress and smiled up to the ceiling.

When Mycroft see you soon, Vivian didn't mean tomorrow, but she wasn't the one to complain. Tommy was also very happy to see Mycroft again, although Vivian could see the uncertainty Mycroft held for her son, not that she blamed him. Their dates became more frequent throughout the next few months. He being his posh and arrogant self he took her to expensive restaurants and gods know where else, she really tried not to think of the prices. Mycroft had to admit that he was enjoying himself in her presence after a long while he could just sit with one person for longer period of time and talk. He couldn't believe when he actually found himself falling for the woman. He never told anyone, his brother noticed, but even he knew not tease him about it.

Right now Mycroft was once again picking Vivian from her work so they could dine together and once again he saw the same colleague pestering her. He couldn't hear what were they talking about, but he definitely knew when she was faking her smile.

"Vivian." He called to her, at which her head snapped towards him and smiled brightly.

"Mycroft. You are here." Her boyfriend's mouth slightly tugged up in almost a smile as he sneaked his arm around her waist.

"Of course I am. Ready to go?" said he brining her even closer. Nodding she turned to Andy.

"Good night." She greeted him curtly trying to tell him as politely as she could that he didn't stand a chance.

"So where to this time?" She asked getting into the limousine. "somewhere nice." He answered smirking. She noticed another big box and she already suspected of another gift. Mycroft put it in her lap as she sighed, but opened the box none the less. As always the dress was beautiful. This time it was dark blue in colour and the sleeves were of lace while the rest was of course silk.

"It's beautiful, Mycroft." She said leaning on him.

"Your welcome." He said sneaking his index finger beneath her chin, tilting her head up to kiss her. Smiling into kiss Vivian kissed back.

The restaurant was as always posh and expensive, but beautiful. Mycroft seemed to know a lot of people there as every once in a while someone would come and greeted him. Vivian couldn't but sigh almost every time that happen, but she kept it low. She knew Mycroft had a reputation and that he had to at least exchange few pleasantries. But what brought her spirits up every time is that he always introduced her, even when people didn't glanced at her and as his girlfriend none the less.

"Vivian." He started to mess with the ring on his right hand, and she knew that he was nervous. He would never show his nervousness openly, but Vivian could notice it.

"Yes, Mycroft?" She asked looking at him over the rim of her wine glass. He kept quiet for a moment looking at her. He had no idea was the time right yet, but he needed to do this. Leaning back, he fished out from inside of his inner pocket. It was a small velvet box. Vivian slowly put the glass down back on the table, not sure if her guess was correct.

"I was very lonely man, Vivian. Sherlock often pointed that out to me. I never realized it until I met you. You were… different." He put both of his elbows on the table, fingers intertwined and he put his chin on them, looking intently at Vivian. Squirming in her seat Vivian tried to look at him, but she was forced to look away. No matter how gentle and kind he was in the past this was new to her, he was never so… open, so honest. It was almost as he was making himself vulnerable just for her.

"I am still grumpy, haughty, arrogant man, but I hope I will no longer be lonely." He continued when he saw her look away. He wanted to make her feel special as she made him feel. He knew expensive gifts wouldn't be enough she was modest woman.

"what I am trying to say is, will you marry me?" The words that would change Vivian's whole world left the mouths of a man she grew to love.

"Mycroft, I… yes." Vivian stuttered. She never expected this, not now anyhow. "Thousand time yes, love." She repeat again as she smiled him. Standing up Mycroft, took her hand brining her with him.

"Silly woman. You have no idea what you are getting into." Said he smirking while picking the box and opening it for her. Inside on the purple was on a slivering beautiful emerald. Vivian couldn't look away from it.

"Oh Mycroft." She said squeezing his hand. Taking out his hand out of hers he took the ring and put it on her right index finger. Neither of them noticed well Mycroft probably did, but didn't care; the whole restaurant went quiet, looking at them. Smiling at her he brought up her hand kissing it. He prided himself in keeping his privet life just that, private. And Vivian respected and liked that, but she also knew what waited her at home. Suddenly the whole place erupted into applause making Vivian blush.

"Let's sit down." Mycroft whispered to her.

Vivian still flushed and mesmerised by the ring looked at it thinking how one visit to Baker street could change her whole life. An amazing, smart man fall in love with her, a man she thought could never be interested in boring high school teacher, but he was. And now he was making her the happiest woman in the whole world by making her his wife and by taking Tommy into his life. She could never show him how much she loved him, but she will sure as hell try.


End file.
